Um Casamento Arranjado
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Lily Evans e James Potter são obrigados pelos pais a se casarem. O que ocorrera quando eles tiverem que morar juntos?
1. O Casamento

- Eu já disse quinhentas mil vezes para aquele velho carrético que eu não vou me casar – falou uma ruiva de olhos verdes para a sua empregada enquanto escolhia com os olhos o que poderia quebrar do seu quarto.

- Não fale assim do seu pai Lady Lily – pediu Rose a governanta da casa.

- Oh! Só você para agüenta-lo Rose. Agora se ele pensa que poderá me casar com um homem que eu nem conheço que provavelmente deve ser velho e...

- Pare com isso Lily Evans! - falou um senhor entrando no quarto.

- Vejo que a sua educação já esta enferrujada, adentrando o quarto dos outros sem pedir! - retrucou Lily.

- Não adianta essa sua atitude, daqui a uma semana você vai estar casada com o filho de Adam...

- Saia daqui! - mandou a ruiva se desfazendo de seu precioso abajur e tocando na cabeça do seu pai.

- Você pode ir caminhando ou a força Lily – disse seu pai saindo do quarto.

- Me deixe sozinha Rose – pediu a ruiva e a governanta saiu.

_Eu não vou me casar!_ Pensou Lily deitando-se na cama. _Eu só tenho dezessete anos e eles me tratam como se eu fosse ficar para tia. Como eu preferiria ficar para tia do que me casar com um completo desconhecido! Meu pai esta muito enganado se acha que vou ficar aqui esperando para me amarrar a um velho idiota e tarado!_

Levantando-se da cama decidida Lily começou a colocar seu plano em ação.

* * *

Duas noites depois, se alguém estivesse prestando atenção na mansão do Sr. Evans veria uma sombra fugindo pela janela.

Principalmente porque a mesma sombra soltou um grunhido de dor quando se desequilibrou e caiu no chão.

Mas não dando tempo para a dor passar saiu correndo pelo portão do lado, pois sabia que esse é o horário dos guardas se encontrarem nos fundos para um lanche de meia-noite.

* * *

- Até que foi fácil – pensou Lily andando por ruas desconhecidas até então. Nesse momento saindo de uma casa de aparência suja um rapaz foi jogado em cima da mesma.

- Não volte aqui até pagar todas as suas dividas! - falou um homem enorme entrando para a casa e não ligando por ter jogado o rapaz em cima da ruiva que caiu no chão.

- Pode me ajudar? - pediu a ruiva. O rapaz olhou para ela confuso e enfim estendeu a mão. Assim que a ruiva aceitou e foi levantar ele já estava no chão ao seu lado, com sua mão segura entre os dedos. - Bêbado – sussurrou Lily impaciente.

- Foi mal Pontas – falava um rapaz moreno saindo da casa e vendo a cena com ar risonho. - Acho que estou interrompendo. - Lily ficou vermelha de raiva.

- Não esta interrompendo nada, ajude-me! Seu amigo bêbado caiu em cima de mim! - O moreno estendeu a mão para ela ajudando a levantar embora ela ainda fosse segura pelo mão do rapaz no chão.

- Sirius Black – cumprimentou olhando para o amigo caído e rindo. - E você quem é?

- Lily – disse a ruiva, o moreno ficou olhando-a interrogando-a silenciosamente para saber o sobrenome. - Evans – suspirou a garota.

- Fugindo de casa? - perguntou Sirius. - Pontas também não quer se casar com você – disse o moreno apontando para o rapaz caído no chão. - Tanto que se esqueceu qual a dosagem certa de bebidas.

- Esse é o Potter? - perguntou a ruiva olhando abismada para o rapaz caído no chão. Sirius riu da expressão de Lily.

- O próprio, mas não querendo arrasar com vocês dois acho melhor voltar para casa ruiva, é o que vou fazer com o Pontas! - disse, Lily ficou indignada com a falta de respeito dele.

- Voltar para casa? Para me casar com esse daí? - Lily olhou descrente para Sirius que sorria.

- Eles já estão vindo lhe buscar e não gostaria de vê-la machucada – disse Sirius apontando um lado da rua para a ruiva que olhou assustada luzes se aproximando.

- Você estragou meu plano – acusou Lily, se esquecendo de correr e brigando com o moreno que continuava a sorrir.

- Lily Evans – Lily pode ouvir seu pai gritar a alguma distancia.

- Aqui nos despedimos, até breve Lily e Pontas largue a mão da ruiva! - Só então Lily percebeu que Potter ainda segurava sua mão. Sirius levantou-o e com um puxão forte o fez larga-la. Saiu correndo o máximo que pode em direção a outra rua e quando eles subiram o pai de Lily encontrava-se na frente da mesma, vermelho de raiva.

- Dessa vez você irá ficar trancada até seu casamento! - sentenciou o Sr. Evans levantando a filha furiosa e colocando-a no cavalo.

* * *

_Maldito casamento! Maldito Potter! Maldito! Maldito!_ Lily discursava ofensas enquanto caminhava para o altar. Potter a esperava com a mesma expressão de tédio, lançando olhares para o seu pai as vezes talvez vendo se não conseguiria realmente fugir.

Lily olhou para o lado e viu Sirius rindo, franziu a testa mostrando a desaprovação o que só o fez rir mais.

Sirius padrinho e uma loira com expressão de boba ao lado como madrinha. Se Lily fosse planejar esse casamento, pode ter certeza que aquela loira não estaria ali!

Quando alcançou o altar encontrou os olhos chocolates do Potter a observando, olhou-o com expressão de desagrado no que foi correspondida com um olhar de profundo tédio.

Quando o padre começou a falar Potter virou-se para ela sussurrando.

- Desculpe-me pela outra noite.

Lily olhou-o analisando-o, ele não é velho, tem a mesma idade e é bonito ela teve que reconhecer.

- Não pense que vou agüentar um marido bêbado – Potter trincou os dentes e ela olhou superiormente. Sirius soltou uma risada latido que recebeu um olhar de repreensão do padre.

A cerimonia se seguiu numa especie de paralisia para os noivos que depois de meia hora na festa resolveram escapar para a nova mansão dos dois.

O caminho percorrido até a mansão foi em profundo silencio. Deixando James irritado e Lily olhando apática as ruas por trás das cortinas da carruagem.

Assim que chegaram Lily pulou da carruagem e James a seguiu entrando no hall, Lily jogou o véu no chão mesmo virando-se para o marido.

- Temos que resolver algumas coisas agora – falou a ruiva, recebendo um olhar de falso interesse como resposta.

- O que? - perguntou James andando para o quarto e sendo seguido.

- Eu não tenho vocação para o papel da mulher que fica em casa enquanto o marido sai para beber e se relacionar com outras mulheres, então você não fará nenhuma dessas coisas!

James olhou-a descrente.

- Imagino que você não quer ficar comigo, então vou me relacionar com outras mulheres sim – disse James para uma ruiva furiosa que entrou no quarto.

- Não queira me ver braba James Potter! - ameaçou a ruiva.

- Faça o que desejar da sua vida Evans só não se meta na minha – disse James empurrando-a do quarto e mostrando a porta ao seu lado.

Lily sorriu, James olhou-a desconfiado enquanto ela entrava sorridente no quarto.

_Ela vai aprontar alguma._ Pensou James fechando a porta.

* * *

_Fazer o que quiser da minha vida! Se soubesse que me casar com o Potter seria tão fácil não teria lutado tanto contra isso! Nunca pode fazer o que desejava, meu pai sempre autoritário e mandando os guardas me vigiarem... Mas agora é diferente! Como disse James eu posso fazer o que quiser!_

Assim a ruiva tirou o vestido e colocou uma calça como a de James com uma blusa parecida com a que o marido estava.

Sorrindo desceu as escadas e foi para a cidade. Conhecer a cidade como ela nunca havia podido fazer antes com o pai ao lado.

* * *

- Que Sirius? - perguntou um James sonolento atendendo o telefone na sala.

- _Oi Pontas, acho melhor você vir imediatamente para cá. _- Disse Sirius com um som de riso e preocupação na voz.

- O que houve? - perguntou James ficando subitamente mais desperto.

- Digamos que a sua ruiva esta se embebedando na casa do Dóris – James ficou de boca aberta.

- A Lily? - perguntou tonto.

- Exatamente! Venha logo para cá, eu não estou conseguindo parar a ruiva! - Sirius desligou fazendo James pegar seu casaco e sair correndo.

_Só o que faltava era a loucura dessa garota!_

* * *

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

Oh! Além de estar sentada na mesa do bar que roupas são aquelas?

Caminhei para onde a garota vermelha de tanto vinho esta e tirei o copo das mãos dela que me olhou.

- Oh! Como você é fofoqueiro Sirius! - reclamou numa voz lenta para meu melhor amigo que sorria aliviado para mim.

- Vamos para casa Evans – disse tentando tira-la de cima do balcão, mas esta se agarrou na lateral dele não querendo sair dali.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum Potter! - disse sua frase sendo pontuada por um soluço.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? - perguntei tentando manter a calma enquanto fazia sinal para Sirius soltar as mãos dela do balcão. Dóris observava de longe com um olhar divertido.

- Bebendo, não esta vendo Potter?

- Quis dizer porque veio para cá Evans – falei sentindo minha paciência acabar.

- Oh, vamos ver. Eu tive que me casar obrigada com um homem que eu nem conheço a não ser por uma vez que caiu bêbado em cima de mim. Acho que é só isso Potter!

Senti minha raiva passar, ela é só uma garota. Ninguém deveria te-la obrigada a se casar comigo.

- Vamos para casa Lily – pedi e ela olhou-me surpresa pelo meu tom de voz ter mudado.

- Não – disse e Sirius tirou as mãos dela do balcão.

- Vamos Lily não vai ser bom pessoas te verem por aqui – disse Sirius com tal consideração que pensei se havia perdido alguma coisa entre os dois.

Contrariando a lei da logica Lily largou o balcão e tentou se levantar sendo segurada por Sirius, pois estava bêbada de mais para se manter em pé.

- Pode me dar ela Sirius – falei a pegando e saindo do bar. Ela colocou a cabeça no meu ombro com uma expressão zonza.

Coloquei-a na carruagem ao meu lado e ela dormiu com a cabeça no meu ombro até chegarmos em casa.

* * *

**Narrado Por Lily Evans.**

- Imagino que sua cabeça esteja doendo – disse uma voz e assim que abri os olhos percebi que a sentença é verdadeira.

- Ai – sussurrei fechando os olhos com força.

- Isso que da sair por ai bebendo – disse James sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. Senti algo molhado e gelado na minha testa que improvavelmente me ajudou a relaxar.

- Oh – disse lembrando-me do dia anterior.

James começou a rir ao ver eu corada imagino.

- Isso acontece – disse amigavelmente. Abri os olhos o encarando o sorriso ainda presente em sua face.

- Você disse que poderia fazer o que quisesse – me defendi.

- Acho que foi um erro falar isso – disse James. Oh não!

- Eu achei brilhante – disse tentando levantar a cabeça, mas ao sentir uma pontada voltei a afundar nos travesseiros e ver James sorrir mais largamente.

- Eu acho que as coisas não vão poder serem assim Lily. Imagine a cada momento vou ter que ficar preocupado com a possibilidade de você estar fazendo algo que causara sua morte.

- Você deveria desejar que eu morresse – falei encarando-o. Vi o sorriso desaparecer da sua face.

- Não desejo isso, nós dois fomos obrigados a esse casamento, o que nos resta é deixar as coisas mais fáceis um para o outro.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Quero dizer que foi cumprir suas condições Lily e você cumprira as minhas – suspirou.

- Quais seriam suas condições? - perguntei receosa.

- Nada de traição, que você não ira sair a vista de todos vestida como homem e que quando viajar vira comigo – disse James.

- Por que devo ir nas viagens com você? - perguntei emburrada o que só serviu para aumentar minha dor de cabeça.

- Seja razoável Lily, já que tenho uma esposa posso juntar isso aos negócios. - Oh, então eu faço parte dos negócios?

- Não vou – decidi, James me olhou brabo.

- Por que? - perguntou.

- Não estou com vontade!

- Então fique com vontade! Pois iremos viajar amanhã!

Saiu levando com ele o pano gelado que estava na minha testa. Que coisa! Agora a dor de cabeça piorou!

* * *

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

- Vamos Lily! - exigi puxando-a pela cintura. Num vi criatura mais imatura!

- Já disse que não irei! - escutei as risadas do Sirius ao meu lado, como quem cuida dos negócios somos nós dois ele iria junto.

- Eu já disse que você vai querendo ou não! - falei puxando-a. Quando mais eu puxava mais ela se agarrava no corrimão da escada.

- Vamos perder o trem Pontas – anunciou Sirius olhando calmamente o relógio.

- Diga para essa garota mimada – falei puxando-a mais forte.

- Garota mimada vamos perder o trem – Lily começou a rir.

- É o que pretendo – declarou ainda rindo, Sirius escondeu o sorriso.

- Lily eu vou lhe amarrar num cavalo para ele lhe puxar se você não soltar! - falei e ela continuou agarrada no corrimão. - Você que pediu.

Ela me olhou alarmada vendo se eu iria mesmo amarra-la em um cavalo. Mas só envolvi os dedos dela forçando-os a se soltarem do corrimão e agarrando-a agilmente levei-a sobre o ombro até a carruagem.

- Seu imbecil! Seu desgraçado! Porco! Idiota!

Foi discursando insultos por todo o caminho enquanto Sirius ria e eu a segurava forte no meu colo. Pessoas paravam tentando adivinhar quem gritava daquele jeito de dentro da carruagem.

- Resolvi que vamos nos mudar – falei.

Essa declaração parou com os berros dela que me olhou curiosa e provavelmente pronta a ficar furiosa.

- Nós acabamos de nos mudar! - declarou chocada.

- Vamos nos mudar para uma fazenda longe da cidade, já a comprei. Assim que voltarmos dessa viagem iremos direto para lá.

- Você acha que pode decidir sobre a minha vida sem me consultar? - berrou com o rosto vermelho de raiva a centímetros do meu.

- Na verdade tenho certeza sobre esse fato já que sou seu marido...

- Mas não é meu dono! - gritou debatendo-se.

- Por essas que eu não desejo me casar – falou Sirius audivelmente.

- Nem eu desejava – concordei.

- Eu muito menos! - concordou Lily ainda debatendo-se.

- Pode parar por favor Lily? Eu não vou mudar de idéia! - falei e logo que parou de se debater lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto da ruiva. - O que foi agora?

- Eu quero que você morra! - falou entre soluços. Apesar de não dever as palavras dela me abalaram.

- Ótimo – respondi e seguimos o resto do caminho em silencio a não ser pelos soluços da garota ainda bem apertada no meu colo.

* * *

- Não agüento mais Almofadinhas – disse sentando-me com ele no bar, após trancar Lily no quarto do hotel.

- Acho que você esta fazendo isso pelo caminho errado Pontas – disse Sirius.

- E qual seria o caminho certo Almofadinhas? A garota é muito inquieta!

- Você gosta disso – olhei advertindo-o. - Ok, perceba sozinho! Mas voltando, enxergue o lado da Lily. Ela passou anos tendo o que fazer o que o pai manda e agora que enfim ela achou que ficaria livre você começa a mandar na vida dela! Nosso pai só lhe mandou se casar com a Lily e você odiou agora imagine ter que fazer sempre o que os outros querem.

Ok, agora Sirius me deixou com uma grande duvida na cabeça. Como lidar com Lily Evans?

* * *

**N/A:** Oi! Lá vou eu com mais uma fic! Ela não é muito longa, era para ser uma fic de só um capitulo, mas vi que ia precisar de tempo para descrever as mudanças... Beijos!


	2. Problemas

**Narrado Por Lily Evans.**

Trancada no quarto pelo marido! Que coisa ridícula!

O que posso fazer? O que?

Olhei para minhas malas e tive uma idéia!

- Quer mesmo me deixar trancada aqui Potter? - perguntei enquanto picotava uma camisa dele com uma tesoura que achei no quarto.

Passei bom tempo fazendo isso e assim que acabei fui para o banheiro tomar um relaxante banho de banheira.

Vai ver se não ira se arrepender James Potter!

- Lily – falou ele brabo entrando no banheiro, não havia o escutado entrar no quarto. Para meu horror a espuma já havia desaparecido um pouco, me encolhi o máximo possível dentro da banheira. - Por que você fez aquilo com as minhas roupas? - perguntou mais calmo. Fiquei vermelha com o modo como me olhava.

- Que pergunta boba! Me deixou trancada nesse quarto e agora quer me deixar trancada em uma fazenda enquanto sai para se encontrar com as amantes e me deixar com reputação de corna! - falei rapidamente enquanto ele se aproximava e sentava na beira da banheira fazendo-me encolher ainda mais.

- Eu lhe deixei trancada nesse quarto para você não fugir e acabar se machucando e eu gostei da fazenda ao menos de uma chance para ela! Eu disse que não vou ficar com outra mulher então confie em mim!

- Oh, claro! - debochei. - Por que não confiaria?

- Pare com isso Lily! Facilite! Não esta sendo fácil para mim também, mas você age como se só fosse sofresse com a situação!

- Mas a prejudicada sou eu! Você quer me trancar e mandar em mim! - acusei apontando o dedo no rosto dele, mas ele não olhou para meu dedo e sim para meus seios que saíram da espuma. Vermelha voltei a me encolher na banheira.

- Eu não vou lhe trancar e espero que você me fale o que pretende antes de sair por ai fazendo, assim poderá fazer o que quiser, mas agora acabe seu banho, vou te esperar no quarto para o jantar.

Saiu me deixando atordoada. Eu estou sendo tão egoísta assim? Eu sei que nós só temos dezessete anos e que nenhum desejava estar casado, mas esse casamento não vai dar certo! Eu e James temos idéias muito apostas!

Quando sai do banheiro James me esperava com uma expressão serena estendeu a mão para mim que após pensar um pouco aceitei e foi assim que descemos.

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

- Uau Lily – disse Sirius que nos esperava no hall. - Não precisa ficar brabo Pontas a ruiva é sua – falou ao ver minha expressão.

- Desde quando sou de alguém? - Essa garota não consegue levar nada na esportiva!

- Lily facilite – pedi no ouvido dela, Sirius nos olhou malicioso.

- Não vejo porque facilitar – sussurrou em resposta em seguida arregalando os olhos verdes. - Molly? - gritou saindo correndo de perto de mim em direção a uma moça que sorriu ao vê-la.

- Lily! - exclamou a mulher abraçando a Lily que parecia que não queria larga-la. Com um sinal eu e Sirius nos aproximamos. - Onde esta seu pai? - a ouvi perguntar procurando o Sr. Evans com os olhos pelo largo salão.

- Meu pai não esta comigo, estou aqui com o Sirius. - Com o Sirius? Eu sou o marido dela e ela diz que esta aqui com o Sirius?

- James Potter, prazer. Marido da Lily – me apresentei a Molly que me olhou surpresa.

- Não sabia que tinha casado Lily – disse com um olhar cheio de significado para Lily que respondeu triste.

- Fui obrigada.

- Por que não fugiu? - Claro que para ser amiga da Lily tinha que ser louca também.

- Tentei, mas não foi tão fácil. O que ajudou você quando tentou fugir é que Artur estava com você.

Molly deu um grande sorriso como se relembrando o passado.

- Eu não me casaria com nenhum outro – falou sonhadora deixando Lily ainda mais triste.

- Eu invejo você, esse amor dos dois. Agora mesmo que eu encontre isso estou amarrada ao Potter!

Sirius começou a rir da minha expressão de desagrado.

- Você pode fugir é claro, mas acho que isso não seria muito bom para você – respondi raivoso, mas ela anda conseguindo ter algum efeito em mim quando me olha com os olhos verdes magoados.

- Vamos jantar quer ir junto? - perguntou Sirius a Molly.

- Não obrigada, estou esperando Artur já estamos indo embora.

Lily se abraçou novamente nela, parecendo uma garotinha com esperanças que a mãe a livrasse de uma encrenca.

- Mantenha contato Molly – pediu Lily com o choro evidente em sua voz. Molly deu um outro abraço nela e se despediu de nós com um aceno.

- Acho melhor deixar o jantar para outro dia Pontas – sugeriu Sirius. Lily nem precisou ouvir minha resposta e subiu rapidamente.

- Ela esta acabando comigo Almofadinhas – reconheci causando risadas nele.

- Amanhã de manhã é a reunião depois vocês desaparecem na fazenda – disse Sirius piscando e saindo dali.

Provavelmente para beber em um bar me deixando ali para agüentar os escândalos da ruiva.

**Narrado Por Lily Evans.**

Malditas aparências! Já percebeu como eu falei malditas hoje? Acho que tenho que parar um pouco com isso, mas é que dormir na mesma cama que o Potter não é algo bom.

Sem fala que ele sente necessidade de ocupar meu espaço na cama.

- Potter ocupe só o seu espaço! - disse empurrando-o sem conseguir move-lo.

- Esse é o meu espaço – disse sorrindo sem se mexer.

- Onde esta o meu espaço então? - perguntei sentando-me no minimo espaço que ele deixou para mim.

- Aqui – disse puxando-me para o colo dele e me abraçando. Fiquei estática, o que deu nesse garoto agora?

- Você saiu para beber com o Sirius? - perguntei embora a hipótese fosse nula já que ele me seguiu minutos depois que eu subi.

- Não, só estou tentando manter contato entre nós – disse.

- Você podia arrumar uma maneira melhor de manter contato – reclamei embora tenha me ajeitado deitada com a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Estou pensando nisso – fiquei vermelha com o tom safado da voz dele.

- Não estava falando disso!

- Eu sei – continuou sorrindo e me segurando, bufei fechando meus olhos.

Quanto mais cedo eu dormisse mais cedo essa noite vai acabar!

- Lily? - o ouvi me chamar.

- O que?

- Amanhã tenho uma reunião de manhã assim que voltar vamos para a fazenda o Sirius disse que vai ficar mais um pouco para aproveitar a cidade.

Aproveitar as mulheres ele quis dizer.

- Não posso fazer nada contra é isso que você quer me dizer não é?

- Poder você pode, só estou pedindo que não faça nada contra.

- Vou pensar Potter – sussurrei antes de cair no sono.

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

- Agora suba essa escada correndo! - disse Almofadinhas quando eu ia fazendo exatamente isso.

- Você sabe que vindo da Lily é perigoso ela ter colocado fogo no quarto! - falei. A roupa que Sirius me emprestou comprovava como a ruiva podia ser má.

- Eu pensei nisso, mas ao lado do nosso quarto tem dois cachorrinhos lindos e não quis coloca-los em risco – disse Lily aparecendo do salão de danças do hotel. Maravilhosa em um vestido lilas.

Só o que me falta agora! Já não chega a cena de ontem a noite! Não sei o que esta me passando na cabeça!

- Bom dia Lily – cumprimentou Sirius dando um beijo no rosto de Lily que sorriu gentilmente. Estreitei os olhos.

- O que você fez?

- Como? - perguntou ainda com um sorriso na face.

- Você esta muito alegre, alguma coisa você fez! - acusei.

- Se você diz que eu fiz – falou simplesmente dando de ombros.

- Vou indo, espero que goste da fazenda Lily – disse Sirius escapando dali.

- Conte-me Evans! - pedi só a fazendo alargar o sorriso.

- Ontem era Lily hoje já é Evans – disse com um sorriso conseguindo me deixar vermelho.

- Vamos Lily! Vou pedir para colocarem as malas na carruagem – falei e ela me olhou divertida.

- As suas já que as minhas você destruiu – quando ela vai parar de alargar o sorriso.

- Bom, como tive tempo hoje pela manhã... Dei minhas roupas para algumas pessoas de rua, já que vou morar no campo não vejo porque ter todos aqueles vestidos...

- Corre Lily – avisei com raiva.

- Não vejo necessidade se tentar me matar com todas essas pessoas em volta vai ser preso.

- Suas roupas não é problema, tem varias que já mandei levarem para a fazenda.

- Não vou usar aqueles vestidos em uma fazenda!

- Então ande sem roupas! - disse indo falar com o homem da recepção encerrando a minha estadia no hotel.

- Não é a sua mulher? - perguntou apontando para algo atrás de mim, após eu pagar a conta.

- Lily! - disse assim que vi que a garota pretendia realmente tirar as roupas já desabotoando a parte de cima do vestido.

Corri até ela segurando o vestido e levando-a direto para dentro da carruagem, fechando as cortinas assim que entrei e disse para Ronald ir para a fazenda.

- Você esta ficando totalmente loca! - gritei com a ruiva que ria. - Alias esta me deixando louco!

- Alguns homens já me disseram isso.

- Aonde seu pai lhe criou? - perguntei perplexo. - Isso não é coisa que uma dama da alta sociedade diga.

- Me surpreende você saber o que uma dama da alta sociedade diga já que gosta das...

- Fique quieta Lily! E arrume seu vestido! - mandei sem que ela fizesse o minimo gesto.

- Lhe incomoda assim? - perguntou ficando vermelha.

- Se você não quer que eu toque em você vista-se – ela entendeu como se eu fosse bater nela e continuou sentada da maneira que estava.

- Ouse fazer isso – disse desafiando-me.

- Certo Lily fique assim e deixei essa ser a imagem que todos seus empregados vão ter de você! - Minha nova estrategia deu certo e depois de uns minutos vendo que não iria me irritar novamente resolveu vestir o vestido corretamente e eu pude relaxar o máximo que consigo perto de Lily pelo resto da viagem.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii!! Eu amei os comentarios! Sério eu achei que não iam gostar dessa fic e to super feliz!! :D Beijos.

_Cristal Evans:_ Oii!! Que bom que gostou!! Fico muito feliz!! :D Beijos.

_Blackforever:_ Oii!! Cada vez que o James tenta melhorar ele piora mais um pouquinho!! :D Beijos.

_Patil:_ Oii!! Atendendo ao seu pedido postei rapidinho viu!! :D Beijos.

_Lety Snape:_ Oii!! Fico radiante de você ter amado a fic!! :D Beijos.

_Nessynháah Girl:_ Oii!! Que bom te ver nessa fic também!! Sei lá o que acontece na F&B!! :S Beijos. :D


	3. Uma Nova Casa

**Narrado Por Lily Evans.**

Certo. Eu gostei /amei/ a mansão, não é uma fazendinha qualquer é simplesmente linda! Tem um lago do lado esquerdo e Potter me disse que atrás tem uma praia! Eu tenho uma praia particular! Ele disse que eu posso mudar o que desejar da casa, mas pelo menos agora olhando por fora com o Potter sorrindo confiantemente ao meu lado não vejo o que teria que mudar.

O que você quer ver primeiro? - perguntou fazendo-me olhar para ele.

Não sei – reconhecei, olhando para as torres em cima da mansão.

Vamos começar aqui por fora já que estamos aqui – disse James me estendendo a mão que aceitei empolgada.

Esse lago foi mais por insistência do Sirius, pois já tendo a praia não vejo porque...

Nossa! - o interrompi correndo e arrastando-o para um labirinto no lado direito da casa, ele sorriu satisfeito.

Quando se sai dele tem um chalé – falou.

Vamos? - perguntei apontando para dentro do labirinto.

Não hoje Lily, vamos ver os cavalos e depois a casa, amanhã vamos na praia e no chalé.

Isso é uma promessa? - insisti.

Claro Lily, agora vamos ver os cavalos e entrar.

Quantos cavalos temos? - perguntei.

O meu o Trovão, o do Sirius a Zélia e o seu que você pode dar o nome.

É fêmea ou macho? - perguntei, nunca tive um cavalo, meu pai achava perigoso me dar qualquer coisa com a qual eu pudesse tentar fugir.

Fêmea e Sirius ainda comprou outro cavalo que ira chegar amanhã.

Nossa! Contrariando todas as minhas espectativas esse lugar é o paraíso!

Abri os braços como se abraçando a paisagem para confirmar minhas palavras. James sorriu ao meu lado.

Aprenda a confiar mais em mim – disse James fazendo-me rir. - Aquela é a sua.

Apontou para uma linda egua marrom! Muito linda! Cheguei perto e ela estendeu o focinho para mim acariciar.

Meggy – disse dando-lhe um nome.

James me deixou ficar fazendo carinho nela por um tempo e depois disse que era hora de conhecer a casa e os empregados.

O hall é magnifico decorado de maneira simples e de estremo bom gosto, com a escada que dirigia-se ao segundo andar no meio da sala.

Um fileira de empregados esperavam para me serem apresentados, todos muitos simpáticos e sorridentes.

Figyr a cozinheira e seu ajudante Tony – disse James apontando para uma mulher gorducha e sorridente e para um garoto de aproximadamente minha idade que me encarava sorrindo. - O jardineiro Telever e sua esposa Laís e a arrumadeira Barbara que exigi ser chamada de Babi.

Tio James! - gritou um garotinho de cabelos negros que veio abraça-lo correndo, James com agilidade pegou-o no colo.

Como está Troy? - perguntou James fazendo cocegas no garoto.

Com saudades! Cade o tio Sirius? - perguntou me fazendo ter vontade de pega-lo no colo.

O tio Sirius não vem hoje Troy ficou visitando a cidade – Troy sorriu assim como eu sabendo que não é exatamente a cidade que Sirius ficou visitando. - Mas eu trouxe a Lily.

Oi Troy – disse quando ele me estendeu a mãozinha.

Oi, Tony vai me levar para um passeio na praia quer ir junto? - perguntou para mim, olhei para James.

Lily vai conversar comigo e depois lhe encontra na praia – disse e Troy saiu feliz com Tony.

Nos meus olhos era evidente a pergunta e James com um gesto dispensou os empregados e me puxou para um escritório do lado esquerdo.

Troy é filha de uma meia irmã minha, ela morreu faz um ano e eu tenho cuidado dele desde então – explicou James.

Você tem cuidado dele?

Como sempre descrente Lily, espero que você não se importe, mas ele ira morar aqui.

Claro que eu não me importo! Vou indo, Troy esta me esperando! - Fui saindo da sala quando percebi que não sei chegar a praia.

Imaginei que você fosse querer um guia – falou James vindo para meu lado. - Mas você não pretende realmente ir a praia com essa roupa certo?

Oh, tinha me esquecido, não trouxe nenhum maio para cá – disse ficando vermelha.

Sirius já cuidou disso, procure no nosso guarda roupa que irá achar – falou James. Demorei um pouco para registrar as palavras na minha mente.

Nosso? Nosso guarda roupa? - perguntei furiosa.

Você não quer que ninguém desconfie de nada certo? Agora vá para o quarto! - disse e saiu em outra direção.

Potter – chamei e ele se virou.

O que?

Eu não sei onde é o quarto. - Ele riu e voltou para o meu lado.

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

Estou simplesmente amando a idéia do Troy de vir para a praia.

Lily e ele estão rindo enquanto o castelo de areia dos dois desmorona, tive que rir junto aos vê-los.

Vamos? - perguntei quando percebi que anoitecia. Os dois me olharam desapontados.

Mais um pouco tio James.

É, mais um pouco James – fez coro a ele Lily.

Cinco minutos – disse reparando que é a primeira vez que vejo Lily realmente feliz.

Passado cinco minutos eles voltaram a resmungar mas dessa vez levei a melhor e voltamos para casa. Lily ocupou o banheiro e prometeu a Troy que assim que acabasse o banho iria ao quarto dele.

Lily ficou tão entusiasmada que até a hora de nos deitarmos não se lembrou de aprontar nenhuma.

O que houve com os pais do Troy? - perguntou deitada do meu lado olhando o teto.

Morreram num acidente há um ano – respondi.

Deve de ser difícil para o Troy...

Ele não se lembra direito e agora não é tanto – disse observando-a.

Achei uma coisa boa em ter me casado com você – disse sorrindo.

O que? - perguntei surpreso.

Agora é como se eu fosse uma mãe para o Troy e isso é fantástico!

Fiquei calado, feliz por ela achar isso. Imaginei que ela iria fazer uma cena por não ser a criança da casa. Lily percebeu meu silencio.

Amanhã eu e o Troy vamos sair – comunicou-me.

Onde vocês vão? - perguntei desconfiado.

Fazer compras, passei no quarto do Troy e percebi que ele precisa de roupas e brinquedos novos – Onde Troy precisa disso? O quarto é lotado de brinquedos!

Isso não é uma estrategia para fugir Lily? - perguntei.

Não usaria Troy para isso, alias estava pensando precisamos contratar um professor particular para ele! É muito inteligente para a sua idade! - Lily virou-se deitando de frente para mim com os olhos verdes sonhadores.

Vou ver isso amanhã enquanto vocês fazem as compras.

Lily virou-se para o outro lado com um sorriso, puxei-a de volta para mim fazendo-a se ajeitar a mim como ontem.

Talvez, mas somente talvez eu esteja começando a gostar dessa ruiva.

**Narrado Por Lily Evans.**

Fazer compras nunca foi tão divertido! Sem falar que é a primeira vez que consigo realmente me livrar do Potter.

O cavalo negro que Sirius comprou venho com um pônei branco para o Troy, então compramos várias roupas de montaria para ele.

Esta sujo de chocolate Troy – rindo limpei a bochecha dele que comia sua torta alegremente.

Eu não pode ir no casamento, tio Sirius disse que não seria bom ver tio James sem pescoço.

Comecei a rir, só mesmo Sirius para falar algo assim a uma criança.

Eu só arranquei um pedacinho do pescoço – brinquei causando um sorriso no seu rosto pálido.

Vamos morar sempre juntos? Eu, você e James? - perguntou.

Sim, acho que sim – respondi com um sorriso. Agüentar o Potter é o minimo para ficar com o maravilhoso Troy.

Ótimo! - falou comendo mais da torta.

James nos encontrou no jardim assim que chegamos com um grande sorriso, Troy começou a contar como havia sido o passeio.

Agora você pode brincar um pouco com seu pônei – disse e Troy saiu correndo para Tony que o esperava. - Acho que você foi trocada por um cavalo.

Sorri dando de ombros, o fato é que foi ótimo o dia.

Vou dar uma volta – anunciei e sem esperar subi as escadas para entrar.

O que fazer agora? Mesmo nessa casa gigantesca eu me sinto presa, há não ser que...

Sorrindo subi as escadas.

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

Aquela não é a Sra. Potter? - perguntou Tony enquanto ajudava Troy a montar. Olhei para onde ele apontava e sai correndo até a frente da casa.

Lily! Desça! - gritei para a garota que ameaçava se jogar de uma das torres.

Como resposta uma gargalhada foi ouvida. Se eu conseguir tirar ela de lá vou ter que procurar um médico!

Lily! - nem bem cabei de gritar ela se jogou. Foi como em câmera leta, o grito de alegria e o mergulho, mas uma corda na cintura a impediu de chegar ao chão por pouco.

Nossa! - falou ela a poucos metros de mim. Avancei para ela e desamarrei a corda, colocando-a no meu ombro e levando-a para o nosso quarto sobre os gritos de protesto da mesma.

O que lhe passa pela cabeça? - berrei largando-a na cama.

Não seja chato Potter, só estava me divertindo!

- Se divertindo? Quase se matando?

- A adrenalina, se você experimentasse... – olhei com raiva calando-a.

- Você tem que parar com isso Lily – disse pausadamente. – Amanhã acharemos um médico para você começar a se tratar.

Lily começou a ficar vermelha, provavelmente com muita raiva.

- Quem precisa de um médico é você potter! – berrou vindo me bater. – Eu te odeio!

- Odeia? – de alguma maneira estranha essas palavras me abalaram e a fizeram para com os murros também, sentando-se ainda vermelha na cama.

- Na verdade não odeio, mas não vou me tratar! – Sentei ao lado dela sorrindo calmamente.

- Lily, você vai se meter em algo perigoso, dessa vez você podia ter morrido!

- Eu sabia o que estava fazendo! Ouvi umas mulheres conversando no trem um dia a respeito – bufei.

- Se você me ouvir dizendo para se comportar normalmente vai fazer isso? – perguntei provocando um sorriso.

- Não – respondeu com sinceridade.

- O que você quer Lily? – perguntei a encarando.

- O que você quer dizer?

- O que você quer! Deve ter algo que você deseje da vida! Já que cuidar da casa não parece ser.

Ela ficou me olhando confusa.

- Eu não sei o que quero, dês que me casei com você eu não sei mais – sussurrou.

- O que você queria então?

Eu queria viajar nadar com crocodilos, fazer uma expedição na Índia e depois encontrar algum homem que combinasse comigo – disse.

Ok – sussurrei coordenando meus pensamentos. - Então faremos um viagem a Índia, imagino que Troy vá gostar e Sirius pode tomar conta de tudo. - Não que eu tenha muita certeza disso.

Mesmo? - perguntou Lily eufórica e me dando um abraço para logo sair correndo do quarto, possivelmente a procura de Troy para lhe contar a novidade.

**N/A: **Oiii!!! Culpa do meu curso eu ter demorado para postar! /Aponta descaramente na direção do curso. /Obrigada pelos comentários! :D Beijos.

_Patoloko:_ Oii!! Nossa fico muito feliz de você ter gostado da fic!! Principalmente por você não gostar muito de J/L! /Autora com ego inflado!/ :D Beijos.

_Nessynháh Girl:_ Mas a Lily é boba! Da para ver nesse capitulo neh! Mas o Jay é tão tudo!! :P Beijos.

_Vanessa Sueroz:_ Oii!! É a Lily é bem maluquinha, mas dá para entender ela! Sai da casa do pai e já vai direto para a casa do James! /Eu quero ir para a casa do James!/ :D Beijos.

_Lívia Souza Andrade:_ Oii!! Obrigada!!! Agora vai ter mais destaque para o lado fofo/engraçado do Jay! Beijos.

_Cristal Evans:_ Oii!! O James vai estar da vez mais lindo e a Lily vai aprontar muito com ele até... Ih! Não posso conta os próximos capítulos! :P Beijos.

_Anggie:_ Oii!! Valeu!! A Lily a cada dia vai estar mais louca! E com isso deixar o James muito pirado! ;D Beijos.

_Hatake KaguraLari:_ Oii!! Está engraçada mesmo? Acho que vou ter que deixa a Lily cada vez mais doida então! :P Beijos.

_Inouekawaii:_ Oii!! :D Agora imagina a Lily na Índia querendo nada com crocodilos! Beijos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Narrado Por Lily Evans**

- Eu não acho isso certo James – falei olhando para os homens que carregavam nas costas nossa tenda enquanto íamos dentro bem sossegados.

- Então vá andando – respondeu como se me desafiando.

- Vou mesmo. Tome conta do Troy – avisei apontando para Troy que dormia e saindo da tenda.

Ainda deu tempo de ouvir James gemendo lá dentro. Ora! Isso é um total abuso de poder! Pessoas nos carregando nas costas!

- Lily! - ouvi James gritar só então me dando conta que estava caminhando para o abismo e não para frente, vermelha voltei-me para James. - Suba aqui agora!

- Não estou com vontade não – respondi começando a andar para frente. James pulou da tenda e me puxou pelo braço.

- Ou você sobe ou voltamos para casa – disse seriamente.

- Volte sozinho então! - falei tentando me desvencilhar do aperto dele.

- Venha logo Lily! - pediu Potter furioso ao que eu fiz decididamente que não. - Você nunca me deixa escolhas! - Ele pegou-me no colo e levou-me de volta a tenda reparei que todos tinham parado e olhavam chocados para nós. James assim que entrou fechou a cortina.

- O que houve? - perguntou Troy que acordou com o urro de raiva que eu soltei. Suavizei minha expressão.

- Nada pode voltar a dormir – assim ele deitou-se novamente.

- Eu estou falando sério Lily! Ou você se comporta ou voltaremos para Londres – ameaçou James.

- Eu não acho certo eles nos carregarem – sussurrei ameaçadora não querendo acordar Troy. James suspirou frustado.

- Esse é o emprego deles! Você quer tirar todo o dinheiro que eles recebem? Aqui os Indianos são tratados como uma classe inferior pelos ingleses! Então não tente retirar o pouco dinheiro que eles conseguem!

- Mas isso não está certo Potter! - defendi. - Eles têm direito a um emprego decente e não a carregar ingleses em tendas!

- Eu concordo Lily, mas o que você quer fazer para mudar?

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

Acho que eu vou me juntar com Troy no outro quarto. Lily está quase me enlouquecendo com a ansiedade de sair amanhã cedo na excursão.

- Você pode parar Evans? Eu quero dormir! - pedi enquanto ela revisava mais uma vez uma mochila que eu não faço idéia do que tem dentro.

- Dormir? Como você pode dormir com a aventura a aurora? - Fechei os olhos. Tenho certeza que ela tirou essa frase de um livro pela maneira radiante que sorriu ao fala-la.

- Por isso mesmo, eu quero conseguir caminhar amanhã e não dormir em pé, sugiro que você venha se deitar também.

Lily fez que não com a cabeça continuando a mexer na mochila.

- Tenho que revisar – sussurrou.

- O que tanto você tem aí? - perguntei levantando minha cabeça do travesseiro.

Lily deu de ombros e mostrou uma arma que estava dentro da mochila, arregalei os olhos provavelmente, pois ela se divertiu com a minha expressão.

- O que você está fazendo com uma arma Lily?

- Nós vamos para a floresta, você não deseja que eu vá indefesa não é? - perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo uma dama rica sair por ai com uma arma.

- Você não está indefesa! Está comigo! - falei. Lily jogou a arma na mochila e começou a rir a caminho da cama.

- Uma coisa que eu não posso negar Potter é que você me diverte – disse entrando debaixo das cobertas e deitando virada para mim.

- Não sei por que preocupação é divertimento! - falei zangado só a fazendo rir mais.

- Eu poderia me apaixonar por você se não fosse tão pomposo! - disse sorrindo e se ajeitando encostada a mim.

Era só o que faltava eu amar uma ruiva problemática como Lily Evans, mas acho que é o que está acontecendo!

**Narrado Por Lily Evans.**

Não me pergunte o que me deu ontem à noite! Eu devo de estar muito louca! Só assim para estar adorando ficar perto do Potter!

- Ahh! - gritei chamando a atenção de todos. - Troy veja! É uma zebra!

Potter que já estava impaciente com a demora do nosso guia quase bateu com a cabeça na parede o que eu iria achar muito engraçado se acontecesse!

- Tente se controlar e não fazer tantos escândalos Lily! - pediu Potter impedindo-me de sair correndo até a zebra.

- Eu só quero olhar a zebra – com um suspiro de frustração ele me largou e deixou eu levar Troy até a zebra. - Não é linda Troy?

- Parece o tio Sirius – falou o garotinho me fazendo rir. Sirius comparado a uma zebra é interessante. - Quem é aquela? - perguntou apontando para uma mulher conversando com Potter.

Eu nunca fui muito ligada em moda, mas sei que ela se veste esquisito com roupas de homem, eu comprei roupas apropriadas para mulher em caçadas, embora tenha sido difícil de achar já que mulher não costumam ir em lugares assim.

- Não sei – murmurei. - Mas vamos lá descobrir!

- Debby essa é minha esposa Lily Evans – apresentou Potter para a mulher que me sorriu divertida. - Lily está é nossa guia Debby Manfor.

- Bom dia – cumprimentei sem animo. - Esse é nosso filho Troy! - disse rapidamente.

Potter arregalou os olhos, não que eu duvide que ele goste de Troy como um filho, mas por mim colocá-lo como nosso filho.

Para minha total surpresa Troy começou a chorar e se abraçou as minhas pernas. Peguei-o no colo.

Potter olhou assustado para nós e pediu licença para Debby nos levando até o outro lado da rua.

- O que houve Troy? - perguntou Potter ao garotinho que enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço.

- É verdade que você quer ser minha mãe? - perguntou.

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

Ótimo! Agora Lily começou a chorar também!

- Claro Troy! - respondeu Lily escondendo o rosto nos cabelos de Troy.

- E tio James é meu papai? - Que Sirius nunca saiba que quase chorei!

- Sou sim Troy – falei e Lily aproximou-se de mim puxando-me para um abraço.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, eu cheirando os cabelos ruivos da Lily que como Troy soluçava.

- Ok, vamos! - gritou Lily do nada se distanciando e colocando Troy no chão limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e sorrindo. - Vamos torcer para ver elefantes Troy! - gritou chamando a atenção de uma senhora que passava e murmurou algo sobre jovens estarem indo pelo caminho errado ao observar as roupas de Lily.

- Elefantes? - perguntou Troy imitando Lily e limpando os olhos lagrimosos.

- Elefantes! Eles são cinza e enormes e tem patas gigantescas! - comentou Lily enquanto eu pegava a mão de Troy para atravessarmos a rua.

- Vamos? - perguntou Debby interrompendo o monólogo de Lily sobre elefantes.

- Claro – respondi e para minha surpresa Lily olhou brava para mim. - O que foi? - sussurrei enquanto segui Debby em direção a estação de trêm.

- Uma mulher? Lembre-se sobre o combinado Potter! - resmungou Lily saindo de perto de mim e indo para o lado de Troy.

Só Lily para pensar que eu colocaria um homem selvagem a conviver com ela como se ela precisa-se de mais idéias malucas.

**Narrado Por Lily Evans.**

Mulher monstruosa! Só porque Potter ocupou toda a bagagem dele não significa que ele não possa carregar a minha, certo? Mas ela disse que assim demoraríamos muito para chegar e cada um carregaria sua própria bagagem!

Potter está achando isso muito engraçado! Com uma boa dose de raiva peguei minha mochila e caminhei em direção a mata atrás de Debby-cabeça-oca.

Assim que começamos a nos aprofundar na floresta o silencio foi tomando conta do ambiente. Eu e Troy olhamos maravilhados para todos os lados. Vendo desse ponto de vista posso dizer que me casar com Potter foi bom, já que meu pai nunca me deixaria vir para a Índia.

- Olhe mãe – disse Troy ficando vermelho ao me chamar de mãe.

- São uns coelhos! - disse maravilhada olhando para dois coelhos que pulavam por ali e pararam quietos ao reparar nossa presença.

- Não os assustem – avisou Debby. - Não tem porque se meter na natureza sendo que eles não ameaçam vocês.

Olhei raivosamente dela para Potter. O que ela estava pensando? Que eu ia matar os lindos coelhos?

- Imagino que não seja bem eu que me intrometo na natureza – disse sarcástica para ela que carregava uma arma a alcance.

- Eu sobrevivo com a natureza – respondeu deixando-me a ponto de dar uma resposta bem malcriada.

- Lily, comporte-se – pediu Potter colocando as mãos nos meus ombros.

Comporte-se! Parece que essa é a frase de James Potter para mim! Comporte-se! Comporte-se!

- Você... Você é intragável! - gritei para a mulher. - E você ainda mais Potter por arrumar essa mulher detestável! Essa viagem era para ser divertida! Mas você conseguiu estragar tudo!

Potter ficou me olhando com os olhos chocolates alarmados.

- Porque você está gritando? - perguntou Troy começando a chorar. - Famílias não devem brigar!

- Acho que seu pai anda se esquecendo disso Troy! - berrei indo em direção alguma só querendo me afastar deles.

- Lily! - chamou Potter indo atrás de mim e puxando-me pelo braço. - Pare e ouça!

- Ouvir o quê? Que você estragou nossa viagem a Índia? - gritei encarando-o.

- Que eu tentei salvar nosso casamento contratando uma mulher – disse Potter me calando.

- O que você quer dizer? - perguntei confusa.

- O pior para você seria encontrar um homem selvagem e se apaixonar por ele! Ou então uma mulher que você conseguisse admirar e quisesse ficar aqui em vês de ir para casa!

- Eu sempre lhe achei burro Potter, mas hoje você se superou! - falei acima das palavras dele. - Não é só porque eu nunca vou sair por aí com um elegante vestido de gala distribuindo falsidades que eu não goste de conforto! Não é obvio que eu amei a mansão? Não é obvio que essa viagem é meu sonho? Mas depois eu vou voltar para casa! Eu não vim aqui para morar!

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

Não sei por que por um momento eu imaginei que ela diria que não poderia se apaixonar por outro homem porque amava a mim.

Como diria o Sirius os homens ficam burros quando se apaixonam. Devia ter evitado isso de acontecer, devia ter visto essa ruiva geniosa e corrido para o sentido oposto.

- Certo Lily, vamos voltar à cidade e conseguir outro guia – falei, os olhos verdes ficaram muito brilhantes de felicidade.

- Vamos! - falou pegando minha mão e puxando-me para onde Debby e Troy estavam. - Você vai nos levar de volta a cidade e receberá seu pagamento! - disse Lily animada para Debby que me olhou buscando aprovação.

- Isso mesmo – afirmei e voltamos a nossa caminhada em direção a cidade com Lily cantando alegremente para total felicidade de Troy que começou a segui-la na letra.

*-*-*

Contratei um homem parece o mais selvagem e animado que eu já vi – anunciei para Lily quando entrei no quarto.

- Ótimo! - comemorou Lily animada em bater com o travesseiro na parede.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntei sentando-me na cama do outro lado ao qual ela ocupava.

- Tentando me cansar, assim vou conseguir dormir, no momento a adrenalina está muito alta! - respondeu ofegando do exercício, provavelmente dês que chegou devia estar fazendo isso.

- Vou tomar um banho, acabe logo com isso – falei indo para o banheiro, mas ela pulou na minha frente com a face vermelha e um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

- Potter! Vamos fazer guerra de travesseiros! Eu fazia isso com as criadas lá de casa! Vamos! - sem me deixar responder jogou-me o travesseiro no rosto.

Sem pensar muito peguei o que estava na cama e atirei contra ela que ficou com dois travesseiros me fazendo ter que rolar para trás da cama para não ser acertado. Assim roubei outro travesseiro e comecei a bater nela.

Acho que passamos pelo menos uma hora nisso antes de cairmos exausto e com penas nos cabelos no chão.

- Foi divertido – sussurrou Lily sem ar.

- Até de mais – sussurrei de volta rolando e parando em cima dela que me olhou sorrindo.

- Achei que você fosse demorar muito mais para isso Potter – disse puxando-me pela nuca.

Nunca sei o que esperar de Lily Evans.

**Narrado Por Lily Evans.**

Os lábios de James buscaram os meus com a mesma urgência frenética que eu sentia. Foi doce, mas ao mesmo tempo como se estivesse abrindo uma porta.

Logo as mãos dele estavam soltando meu vestido e me surpreendi ao ver que havia retirado à blusa dele e o apertava de encontro a mim.

- Lily – a voz me sobressaltou era como um pedido e junto uma advertência.

- Acho que eu já queria isso há tempos James – respondi e era somente isso que ele precisava escutar, com rapidez retirou meu espartilho fazendo-me tomar coragem e livra-lo do restante de suas roupas.

Senti-me ficar vermelha ao perceber que ele me fitava nua como se a decorar todo o meu corpo, puxei-o para mim enroscando minhas pernas ao seu redor.

Ele aproximou-se ainda mais com um sorriso antes de beijar meu pescoço e ir descendo.

- Não entendo porque não é permitido fazer isso antes do casamento – murmurei e James riu embora seu desejo fosse nítido.

Inclinou-se capturando meus lábios entre os seus ao mesmo momento que deslizava a mão para minha nádega direita.

Apertei-me ainda mais contra ele que beijava e mordiscava meu seio.

- Calma – pediu com a voz faltando, mas eu não sou uma pessoa calma, só que ao invés de dizer isso puxei seu rosto para o meu encarando seus olhos chocolates e ele entendeu.

Mergulhou seu rosto nos meus cabelos que se espalhavam sobre as penas e começou a entrar em mim.

Fui me movendo de acordo com o ritmo e sentia que fincava as unhas nas costas de James.

No instante que ele entrou por completo só pude perceber que seus lábios estavam sobre os meus enquanto algo inesquecível acontecia dentro de nós.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente! Tem uma explicação para eu ter tirado os capítulos da FF. Acontece que alguém tinha escrito essa ultima parte do capitulo para mim, mas soube que era uma copia da fic da Ninha Baudelaire (Alias eu recomendo Agoraphobia.) daí tive que retirar do ar e escrever eu mesma, não está tão bom, mas...

Beijos gente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

Atualmente ser James Potter é grande sinal de burrice, dês que Lily Evans entrou para a minha vida eu não sei mais o que esperar de cada minuto.

Acordei esperando encontrar a ruiva em meus braços, mas não foi isso que vi quando abri os olhos e sim uma ruiva agitada esperando impaciente que eu acorda-se totalmente vestida e com um grande sorriso.

- Bom dia – cantarolou enquanto me sentava pensando que o sorriso era para mim. - Você dormiu muito já estamos quase atrasados.

Agora me lembrei qual o motivo do sorriso, ele não pertencia a mim e sim a viagem em que estávamos. Sem uma palavra me levantei e dirigi ao banheiro, mas ela colocou-se na minha frente antes que alcança-se a porta me olhando confusa.

- O que houve? - perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Me deixe tomar banho Evans! - mandei empurrando-a delicadamente para fora do caminho.

- Não, não deixo – falou sentando-se em cima da poltrona que havia no banheiro.

- Ótimo então fique aí! - falei virando-me de costas para ela e começando a tirar a roupa, para minha surpresa ela permaneceu lá.

- Não tem nada que não tenha visto – comentou ao me ver olha-la.

- Eu não sei o que fazer com você Lily – admiti, ela sorriu vitoriosa.

- Você só tem que viver, eu tomo conta de mim – disse levantando-se. - Vou ver se Troy está pronto.

"Viver. Como viver sem me preocupar se a minha vida está tão ligada a dela?"

**Narrado Por Lily Evans.**

Descemos nós três após o café da manhã, o nosso guia nos esperava com um meio sorriso, sorri de volta e percebi James enrijecer ao meu lado.

Capturei a mão dele fazendo-o relaxar, com certa discrição percebi as cicatrizes na pele do nosso guia que se apresentou como Silver já que James estava parado ao meu lado e não fez menção de apresenta-lo.

- É preciso esclarecer que há um certo tigre por aqui, matou dois na próxima aldeia – James empacou no meio do caminho no meio da selva.

- Um tigre? - perguntou bobamente, Troy arregalou os olhos. - Como você não me falou isso?

- Tomei conhecimento hoje pela manhã – respondeu Silver.

- Você colocou minha família em perigo ao omitir essa informação – disse James furioso.

- Achei que fosse isso que o senhor queria, disse dês do inicio que não é ideal levar a família para a selva, mas o senhor insistiu – senti meu sangue gelar, se algo acontece-se com Troy ou com James seria minha culpa já que eu insisti na viagem.

- Vamos voltar James – disse embora parte de mim quisesse ficar.

- Sem chance, eu tenho um itinerário a cumprir, esse foi o combinado a não ser que queriam voltar sozinhos – James quase rosnou para o homem.

- Calma – pedi colocando a mão no braço dele, Troy começou a chorar.

- Está tudo bem – prometeu James a Troy pegando-o no colo.

Senti lágrimas desejando saltar de meus olhos, mas agora eu tinha que manter a frieza e olhar para Troy acabava com toda ela, olhar para ele e perceber que se ele saísse machucado seria minha culpa, culpa exclusivamente minha.

Começamos a andar novamente, agora envés de paz a floresta parecia se inclinar perigosamente sobre nós.

A noite foi checando, Silver disse que desejava passar a noite na colonia ali perto, mas era melhor pararmos a beira do lago mesmo.

Troy havia caído no sono no colo de James e após montarmos a barraca fomos para juntos de Troy assim que jantamos.

O silencio parecia pesado de mais, só fiquei no meio dos dois me apertando contra eles.

- Nada vai acontecer Lily – disse James quando percebeu que comecei a tremer. - Não precisa ficar com medo, não vou deixar que tigre nenhum chegue perto de você – me virei para olha-lo.

- Me prometa que não deixara tigre nenhum chegar perto de você e Troy – falei apertando meu rosto contra o peito dele. - Desculpe, se não fosse minha teimosia vocês estariam seguros.

- Eu poderia não ter vindo Lily, se assim deseja-se, mas eu também quis vir, se a culpa é de alguém é minha – falou.

- Claro que não é, você não teria essa idéia estupida se não fosse por mim!

- Lily...

- Cale-se James – mandei ainda abraçada a ele.

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

No meio da noite acordamos com gritos e um rugido assustador que se aproximava, Lily apertou Troy contra si e apagou o lampião.

- Porque apagou a luz? - perguntei ajustando meus olhos a escuridão.

- Isso chamaria atenção – sussurrou Lily. Ela saltou quando Silver abriu a porta da barraca.

O tigre saiu da aldeia e está escondido em algum arbusto a nossa volta, fiquem imoveis.

A arma que estava na mão dele deixou Lily ainda mais nervosa, numa reação bastante estupida ela colocou Troy sobre mim e ficou na frente de nós dois.

- Não faça besteiras Lily – pedi.

Silver nos deixou e foi procurar o tigre. Virei Lily para mim, Troy dormia entre nós.

- Cade sua arma? - perguntei, Lily balançou a cabeça em desespero.

- Deixei no hotel – sussurrou. Um grito próximo mais um tiro nos alertou que algo havia acontecido ou com o tigre ou com Silver.

- Fique aqui que eu vou ver – disse para Lily passando Troy para ela que acordou com o barulho.

- O que esta acontecendo? - perguntou sonolento, Lily sorriu.

- Nada – disse e eu sai da barraca. A noite não me preveniu contra o que me esperava assim que dei três passos para a escuridão.

Um tigre quase da minha altura atirou-se da escuridão contra mim atacando-me direto no braço esquerdo.

Cai com ele por cima ouvi Lily gritar e logo ela achou uma arma na barraca de Silver porque ouvi um tiro antes da escuridão tomar conta de tudo.

* * *

**N/A: **Oii!! Esse capitulo se deve mais a Anggie que me cobrou para posta-lo, espero que esteja legal! ;D Beijos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

Abri os olhos e a única coisa que pude ver foi vermelho, depois de um tempo sentindo aquele cheiro percebi que eram somente os cabelos de Lily.

Lily? - chamei e percebi que minha voz soava fraca, Lily ergueu a cabeça de meu peito e me olhou profundamente com os olhos verdes transbordando de lágrimas.

- Jam...mes... - gaguejou antes de afundar a cabeça no meu pescoço e começar a soluçar.

- O que houve? - perguntei e só então olhei para os lados me dando conta que estávamos em casa, no nosso quarto.

- Você ficou inconsciente por tanto tempo... Eu achei.. O médico disse que perdeu muito sangue... Os colonos me ajudaram a te levar para a cidade e lá achamos um medico... Ele resolveu que era melhor lhe trazermos para casa – Lily falava tudo muito rapidamente.

- Calma – disse afagando os cabelos dela com meu braço direito, o esquerdo doía só de tentar mexer.

- Eu sinto muito – sussurrou afundando de novo em meu pescoço e soluçando.

- Não foi nada Lily...

- Foi sim! Claro que foi! Se eu não tivesse inventado tudo isso... eu não quero lhe perder James.

As ultimas palavras ressoaram em meus ouvidos com mil significados.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar – falei sabendo que era verdade, não haveria vida para mim sem a Lily.

- Promete? - perguntou diminuindo os soluços.

- Prometo – afirmei. - Como está o Troy? - Lily começou imediatamente a soluçar.

- Ele está no quarto! Ele podia ter sido ferido graças a mim...

- Lily chega! Aquilo não foi culpa sua – falei sentando-me com dificuldade e puxando-a para meu lado fazendo-a se sentar e me abraçar com cuidado.

- Só me deixa ficar aqui – pediu.

- O tempo que quiser – garanti. Mexia distraidamente nas mechas de seu cabelo ruivo, brigando com meu próprio corpo. É incrível como mesmo nesse estado eu a desejo, a cada dia mais.

Minutos se passaram e os soluços foram embora logo ela estava largada em cima de mim com seu pouco peso fazendo pressão sobre meu corpo, adormeceu abraçada a mim.

- Até que enfim acordou Pontas – cumprimentou Sirius entrando animado no quarto e me olhando. - Controle-se – mandou ao ver meu estado.

- Ela estava arrasada – falei tentando me controlar, Sirius permaneceu na ponta do quarto enquanto a olhava com carinho... Talvez amor.

- Você ficaria furioso se soubesse o que o pai dela disse quando vocês chegaram aqui.

- O que? - perguntei tentando deita-la ao meu lado, mas ela se segurava firmemente em mim.

- Ele chegou aqui rapidamente depois que soube da noticia entrou pela porta e encontrou Lily abraçada a você – Sirius parou como se as palavras lhe custassem muito. - Nunca tive tanta raiva... Ele ergueu-a pelo braço e afastou-a de você, mandando ela só olhar o que lhe havia feito, que era por causa de suas excentricidades que iria matar todos e que começou com o seu próprio marido e...

Segurei as cobertas com força, descontando nela o meu ódio, Sirius parecia livido de raiva, talvez meu reflexo no espelho.

- E o que Almofadinhas? - perguntei com cuidado, ele fechou os olhos como se lembrar-se lhe machuca-se.

- Ele, foi antes que pode-se fazer qualquer coisa – tentou se defender Sirius. - Eu estava do outro lado do quarto ele forçou-a a entrar no banheiro e tancou a porta assim que cheguei a ela correndo ele a trancou...

- Sirius me conte logo – pedi a raiva crescendo dentro de mim.

Aproximando-se Sirius delicadamente abriu a parte de trás do vestido da ruiva, com gentileza expôs a pele marcada e em carne viva.

- Quando eu consegui arrombar a porta, ela estava desmaiada – disse Sirius totalmente horrorizado. - Eu não consegui evitar!

- Eu sei – falei só querendo ver o Sr. Evans e mata-lo eu mesmo.

- Eu a amo Pontas, ela é como minha irmã eu nunca...

- Eu sei Sirius, eu sei.

* * *

**N/A: **Oii !! Eu não pude resistir a fazer esse capitulo!!! Realmente não pude! :P Beijos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Narrado Por Lily Evans.**

Acordei com o sol machucando meu rosto e o braço de James envolvendo meu pescoço, me virei para ele e sufoquei o gemido de dor que queria sair, ele me olhava, já acordado.

- Bom dia – cumprimentei, ele não falou nada só ficou me olhando. - O que houve?

- Eu não quero mais esconder Lily – falou engasgando-se com as palavras. - Eu te amo.

Parecia que as palavras piscavam perante meus olhos, ninguém nunca havia falado que me amava ainda mais com tanta emoção.

- Amo você – sussurrei de volta com toda a emoção que sentia, mas mesmo assim parecia que não seria o suficiente. James sorriu, um sorriso lindo de alegria pura.

James puxou meu pescoço delicadamente para um beijo, o nosso beijo mais apaixonado em que demonstramos mais o nosso amor.

- Não preciso caçar em selvas – falei, sentindo a verdade das palavras. - Toda a emoção do mundo está aqui.

James me puxou de volta para si, beijando cada parte de meu rosto, cheirando meus cabelos, antes de me beijar como eu desejava que fizesse.

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

A empurrei delicadamente para o lado, lembrando-me que não era hora para isso. Levantei mantendo meu braço com pouco movimento, Lily me olhou confusa.

- Me espere aqui – sussurrei e fui ao banheiro. Agora não seria eu que deveria ser cuidado, eu já estava bem fisicamente, agora só precisava que Lily estivesse bem que daí tudo estaria perfeito.

Pegou os remédios que havia pedido para Sirius arrumar e uma tigela com água, levou tudo para a cama onde Lily o encarava chocada e curiosa.

- Vire-se – pedi delicadamente, ela como sempre não obedeceu só me olhou curiosa. - Por favor?

Hesitante ela se virou, quando comecei a lhe tirar o vestido percebi que ela se arrepiou, um sorriso discreto apareceu em meu rosto.

Com delicadeza peguei a esponja da água e passei pelas costa dela, ouvindo-a trancar o gemido de dor.

Fiz isso repetidas vezes até considerar os ferimentos limpos o suficiente, Lily havia sido muito geniosa quando resolveu não trata-los.

- Isso vai doer – avisei antes de derramar o remédio por suas costas, a ouvi gemer e trancar o grito com os dentes no travesseiro.

Deixando as costas delas nuas puxei-a para mim abraçando-a com firmeza. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos verdes.

- Nada do que ele disse é verdade – sussurrei, Lily soluçou. - Você não tinha como saber... Você salvou minha vida, você é minha vida.

Lily agarrou-se mais a mim tentando nos fundir em um só, com uma das mãos tremulas começou a desabotoar minha blusa, parei-a.

- Não Lily, você está machucada – falei.

- Só quero lhe sentir – sussurrou continuando a desabotoar livrando-se de minha mãos.

- Lily – tentei impedi-la novamente.

- Por favor – sussurrou tirando minha blusa e jogando-a para o lado indo para minha calça.

- Isso não está certo – sussurrei embora soubesse que não queria impedi-la.

- Confie em mim – pediu livrando-me do resto das roupas e começando a se livrar das suas.

Assim que retirou a ultima peça abraçou-me e me empurrou de encontro a cama com suavidade.

- Só quero ficar assim – sussurrou colocando sua perna por entre as minhas e abraçando-me, descansando o rosto no meu peito enquanto brincava com uma das mãos entre meus dedos. - Eu te amo.

**N/A: **Eu sei que esse capitulo e o anterior foram pequenos, mas capítulos pequenos vem mais rápido e me dão mais liberdade para escrever, então espero que me perdoem. Beijos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Narrado Por Lily Evans.**

Descemos na hora do jantar, Sirius falava alguma coisa que divertia muito Troy. James mantinha o braço em minha cintura e parece que os sorrisos nunca sairiam de nossos rostos.

- Achei que tinham se fundido com a cama – falou Sirius em uma indireta, corei.

- Vai se mudar para cá Almofadinhas? - perguntou James com certa esperança, afinal adora o amigo que é como o irmão, alais é como um irmão para mim também.

- Eu acho isso ótimo – sugeri enquanto me sentava ao lado de James.

- Já que todos me querem – falou Sirius vendo Troy levantar na cadeira animado. - Eu fico.

Eu e Troy pulamos das cadeiras e nos agarramos ao pescoço dele animadamente.

- Acho que foi trocado caro Pontas – falou Sirius em meio a sorrisos.

De uma certa maneira estranha, todos nós, eu, Sirius e Troy arrumamos uma grande família, graças a James que nos uniu.

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

Eu e Sirius fomos jogar xadrez após o jantar como normalmente venci dua vezes e Sirius se irritou alegando que eu roubava.

Lily sentou no tapete com Troy contando histórias enquanto ele ia adormecendo aos poucos.

- Vocês não se importam se eu sair – falou Sirius embora fosse sair mesmo se a resposta fosse sim.

- Cuide-se – pediu Lily fazendo Sirius abrir um sorriso muito feliz.

Eu sempre soube que ele sentia falta de família e nós agora formamos uma família, olhei para a cena de Troy dormindo no colo da Lily e Sirius dando um beijo nela antes de sair. Ficar assim é só o que quero da minha vida. Eternamente com quem amo.

**Narrado Por Lily Evans.**

Pessoalmente e queria que Troy dormisse, eu queria ir para meu quarto com James, porque sabia que faríamos o mesmo que a tarde.

Subia a escada com James ao lado, ele já havia levado Troy para seu quarto quando a campainha tocou.

James desceu para atender, fui com ele. Encontramos um oficial a nossa porta.

- Boa noite – cumprimentou James formalmente.

- Boa noite senhor Potter – respondeu o oficial. - Sinto ter que lhe trazer essa noticia, mas o senhor Evans foi assassinado hoje a tarde.

Senti minhas pernas se enfraquecer, mas continuei em pé, James puxou-me para si apertando-me, o que me causou dor.(**N/A:** Acreditam que eu ia colocar apertando-me apertado? Dã. Hehehe.).

- Como foi isso? - perguntou James, o oficial não pareceu muito a vontade.

- Na verdade, a Sra. Potter terá que prestar depoimento, um criado ouviu o Sr. Evans contar para a sua governanta o que havia feito com a Sra. e agora...

- Estão suspeitando da Lily? - perguntou James furioso.

- Ela é a primeira suspeita – concordou o oficial, levantei a cabeça do peito do James.

- Quando é o depoimento? - perguntei.

- Amanhã a tarde.

- Estarei lá – prometi despedindo-me, James fechou a porta.

- Lily – chamou James, olhei para ele e subi as escadas controlando as lágrimas.

- Está tudo bem – falei, no quarto ele me alcançou antes que pode-se fechar a porta e envolveu-me delicadamente por seus braços.

- Não está Lily, mas vai fica prometo.

- Ele era meu pai James, por mais que... Por mais que ele tenha feito certas coisas... - minha voz se perdeu, mas James entendeu e me deixou chorar.

* * *

James passou a noite brincando com meus cabelos, de certa maneira eu parecia vazia, como se nada pode-se me atingir.

Já James estava muito preocupado com o interrogatório, ele sabia assim como eu que não seria de grande ajuda termos passado a tarde trancados no quarto.

- Vai dar tudo bem – sussurrei entrando na sala do delegado.

- Sente-se Sra. Potter – falou um homem já idoso e cansado. - Onde a Sra. estava ontem a tarde?

- Na minha casa junto de James – respondi confiante.

- Eu soube o que vou entre a Sra. e seu pai, é verdade?

- Sim.

- Espero que entenda que isso complica as coisas, a Sra. tem um motivo para te-lo matado...

- Mas não matei, apesar disso ele era meu pai e sei que muitas pessoas devem ter motivos para desejar a morte dele.

- Certo Sra. Potter, entraremos em contato – disse o delegado e logo que sai James me levou para longe dali.

- Sirius vai arrumar o melhor advogado para você – sussurrou e eu sabia que era verdade.

- Como meu pai morreu James? - perguntei, pela primeira vez curiosa sobre o fato.

- Alguém atirou nele na biblioteca – respondeu, não muito a vontade de me contar.

- Eu vou ficar bem – prometi sabendo que ele estava muito preocupado.

* * *

**N/A: **Agora a pergunta: Porque eu gosto tanto de matar alguém? Eu não sei, mas acho que a fic fica mais interessante. ;D Beijos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

Queria fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, mas Lily se deitou no quarto e agora parece que não irá levantar mais, nada a ver com aquela garota corajosa.

Troy passou por mim parado na porta e abraçou Lily que devolveu o abraço deitaram juntos, com sua mãozinha me chamou e logo éramos os três abraçados.

Acho que adormecemos só acordamos quando ouvimos um som na sala, eu e Lily pulamos da cama e se entreolhando saímos para o primeiro andar.

- Rose? – perguntou Lily olhando para a senhora na sua frente e correndo para abraçá-la.

- Lily – murmurou à senhora com lagrimas escorrendo enquanto abraçava com carinho a minha ruiva.

- Oh, Rose como estava com saudades! – reconheci a dama de companhia de Lily quando ela morava com o pai.

- Oh Lily, eu vou me entregar – olhei para ela com uma idéia se formando em minha mente uma idéia doida, mas será que?

- Do que esta falando Rose? – perguntou afastando-se, a mulher começou a chorar mais.

- Eu matei seu pai, fui eu! Ele me contou o que fez com você e eu o matei! – Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da Lily, fui para perto e segurei-a protetoramente. – Eu atirei nele!

- Como houve? – perguntou Troy com cara de sono aparecendo na escada. Logo que seus olhos avistaram Lily ele foi abraçá-la, mas logo ela envolvia Rose nos braços.

- Rose, eu não queria que você tivesse feito isso! – soluços sacudiam o corpo de Lily.

- Eu sei, mas tive que faze-lo não podia deixar seu pai lhe fazer mais mal.

Deixando os três na sala fui até o quarto do Sirius lhe expliquei tudo e ele foi levar Rose na delegacia depois da Lily abraça-la e chorar mais.

**Narrado Por Lily Evans.**

Eu nunca ia imaginar que foi Rose, já faz três dias e estou bem melhor, foi um choque tudo, mas James, Troy e Sirius são minha família, a primeira que realmente encontrei.

- Mãe – chamou Troy do poney, sorri vê-lo feliz é magnífico e parece que a felicidade só faz aumentar.

- Que?

- Porque o papai estava falando em se separar ontem a noite com o tio Sirius? – deixei s rédea cair e quase fui jogada do cavalo.

- Seu pai estava falando isso? – perguntei, segurando as lagrimas. Troy assentiu. – Acho melhor voltarmos esta começando a ficar frio – inventei, meu Troy olhou para o céu confuso, mas obedeceu.

Entrei no quarto e deixei as lagrimas me cegarem, se fosse antes eu até entenderia, mas eu e James vínhamos nos dando tão bem, ele sempre preocupado, ou será que tudo não passava de dor na consciência?

Com raiva sai do quarto batendo a porta, já que ele queria se livrar de mim, eu mesmo o faria.

Entrei no outro quarto e levantei a almofada de um dos sofás pegando meu dinheiro e enfiando-o no vestido, não levaria nada da casa, nenhum vestido além do que usava, realmente nada.

Figyr me parou no caminho falando sobre o jantar, respondi algo sem atenção e logo ela percebeu que não seria grande ajuda.

Passei pelo escritório de James vendo-o virado para a janela, os músculos definidos contra a roupa, sem que quisesse senti algo estranho, uma solidão assustadora.

Corri para fora e não parei até alcançar o portão. Agora tinha que decidir o que fazer.

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

Já havia revistado toda a casa quando me disseram que viram Lily sair, Sirius me fez sentar.

- Para onde ela foi Sirius? – perguntei, ele não sabia estava claro.

Troy desceu as escadas totalmente corado e em lagrimas.

- A culpa foi minha... – Pucei-o para meu colo bagunçando seus cabelos.

- Claro que não foi Troy, Lily sempre te amou mais que tudo.

- Foi sim, eu contei a conversa que ouvi entre você e o tio Sirius.

Olhei para Sirius percebendo que ele também não sabia do que Troy estava falando.

- Que conversa Troy?

- Que você queria se separar dela.

Olhei para Sirius horrorizado, conhecendo Lily ela devia estar perto de fazer alguma besteira.

- James, vamos logo – declarou Sirius deixei Troy com Figyr e corremos para nossos cavalos.

- Você vai para o leste e eu oeste – mandei e saímos a galope o mais rápido possível.

**Narrado Por Lily Evans.**

Entrei num corredor, estava mais frio do que previsto, me sentei em cima de um jornal abraçando as pernas.

Não havia notado que não sabia o caminho da casa de meu pai até aquela hora, agora eu estava perdida, alias eu sentia como se nunca mais estaria completa.

Sem Troy com seus sorrisos e suas palmas lisinhas de crianças, rindo por cada careta que fazia...

Sem Sirius com seu bom-humor e suas piadas que me deixavam coradas...

Sem James... Sem James era o mais difícil... Sem o marido que tanto odiei e amei.

Agora que ele quis se separar que realmente percebi o quanto ele é necessário, mas ele esta certo agora que meu pai morreu não a nada que o obrigue a ficar comigo ele pode inventar algo para o pai dele...

A verdade é que o carinho não passou de fingimento, nunca mais teria James, nem sua atenção, nem seu abraço...

Agora eu era só Lily Evans novamente, sozinha com ao garota que tentava fugir do castelo, completamente sozinha.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu apareci! Rs. Incrível neh? *Se esconde das avadas.* capitulo dedicado a my baby Anggie, moreh! *-* Te love!!!

Mereço reviews certo? Assim vc´s tentam me convencer a psota mais rápido da próxima vez! :P

Beijos.

Doru vc´s!


	10. Morte

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

Eu não sabia mais onde procura-la, só sentia a necessidade de te-la ao meu lado. Nada seria igual sem minha ruiva, eu não desejava me casar, mas agora que a conheci que a tive, parece impossível me livrar dela, pois a quero do meu lado, nunca antes havia querido alguém tanto como agora.

- James! – um grito me acordou dos pensamentos do outro lado da praça corria Lily um homem atrás dela, desci para o chão correndo em sua direção.

Lily me abraçou soluçando, coloquei-a atrás de mim e soquei o homem no lado direito do rosto, ele tropeçou para trás demonstrando que estava bêbado Lily me puxou o braço me pedindo para irmos embora.

Me vire a abraçando pelos ombros, apertando-a junto a mim, senti algo me rasgando a pele se infiltrando nas minhas costas, me virei vendo o olhar horrorizado de Lily, antes de cair no chão.

**Narrado Por Lily Evans.**

- James – chamei, vendo seus olhos se fecharem a faca cravada fundo na sua costa bem na região do coração. – James, por favor – implorei, ele abriu os olhos chocolates.

- Eu nunca lhe deixaria Lily, Sirius que irá se separar se casou bêbado, eu nunca... Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo James, agora fique calado vou chamar alguém... – o sangue escorrendo estava me assustando.

- Não adianta Lily – segurou meu pulso, lagrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto, não podia ver aquilo, nunca poderia.

- Você não vai morrer James! Eu não permito! Quem vai cuida de mim e do Troy? Você sabe que sou tão criança quanto ele!

- Está na hora de crescer Lily, e eu vou cuidar de vocês de um jeito ou de outro – sussurrou antes de fechar os olhos.

- James! – berrei batendo no seu peito com os punhos já sujos de sangue.

* * *

Sirius me abraçava no enterro, o negro banhava meu olhar. Parecia que havia perdido pessoas de mais em tão pouco tempo, minha vida aprecia escura, cheia de desgraças, Troy chorava perto do caixão.

- Tudo vai ficar melhor daqui a pouco Lily, eu prometo – falou Sirius, mas eu sabia que era mentira as pessoas que foram não voltariam agora teria que existir pelas que estavam ali.

Olhou para Troy e o pegou no colo, Sirius colocou a mão em sua cintura saíram juntos do cemitério, deixando lá algumas lagrimas, levando outras consigo, mas no fundo uma enorme tristeza, uma tristeza palpável que nunca seria esquecida.

* * *

**N/A:** Vocês querem matar alguém? Matem a 1Lily Evans, foi ela que fez eu passa o find vendo Um Amor Para Recordar, devo a idéia a ela!

Beijos, mores!


	11. Nosso Fim

**Narrado Por Lily Evans.**

Entrei no nosso quarto, James estava acordado na cama (**N/A:**Ah! Enganei os bobos!).

- Lamento não ter podido ir Lily – murmurou, minha Rose havia morrido na prisão um ataque do coração.

Abracei James beijando seu rosto ainda pálido, pois se recuperava.

- Só de você estar aqui comigo James. Eu tive muito medo de perder você! Quando você se for eu quero ir junto, não haverá vida para mim aqui!

- Não fale besteiras Lily – mandou passando a mão pelo meu rosto e secando as lagrimas. – Eu sempre vou estar com você, sempre!

- Não sejamos tão depressivos! – disse Sirius entrando no quarto com um papel em mãos. – Consegui a anulação!

Não teve como não sorrir para Sirius ao ver a alegria ao anunciar que estava solteiro.

- Um dia alguém vai lhe conquistar Sirius – falei, ele fez uma careta.

- Espero que esse dia não chegue nunca!

**Narrado Por James Potter.**

(**N/A: **Algum tempo depois ok?)

Lily corria pelo gramado na minha direção, Troy logo atrás parecendo tão empolgado quanto ela, dês que voltamos da nossa viagem a Paris os dois andavam muito mais alegre que o normal, ainda mais quando Lily ganhou uma canoa e aprendeu a remar.

- Nós vamos ter um bebê! – gritou Lily e Troy parando a minha frente!

Senti uma felicidade me invadindo, algo mágico, abracei os dois e logo estávamos correndo juntos pelo quintal, rolando na grama, sujando nossas roupas.

Depois de um tempo paramos ofegantes.

- Eu nunca imaginei ser tão feliz! – disse Lily, Sirius veio na nossa direção uma garota loira ao seu lado, cachos nos cabelos e olhos azuis.

- Nos contaram a novidade – disse e puxou Lily da grama jogando-a no ar como se fosse uma criança e colocando-a novamente no chão.

- Você vai ser o padrinho Sirius! E Carol a madrinha claro! – Lily se referiu a garota que com um temperamento parecido com o da Lily em pouco tempo haviam virado amigas.

- O bom é que minha opinião conta – brinquei Lily bateu no meu braço sentando-se e pegando Troy no colo.

- Sei que você concorda!

Passamos uma tarde agradável, uma das melhores das ótimas que estavam por vir.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii! Eu enganei vocês! Mas agora serio é o fim, não tinha pretendido nada disso para a fic, mas ainda estou em love com Um Amor Para Recordar e decidi que seria assim e fiz!

Espero que tenham gostado, sei que amei todas as reviews! Que amo todos vocês, porque graças a vocês persigo meus sonhos, vocês que me dão chance de ir em frente!

Amo vocês! Da borda e do fundo do meu coração!

Beijos.


End file.
